


Star Gazing

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: When Hashirama is working too hard, Obito has the idea to have a small date night in.





	Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Not much here folks, I just wanted to write some HashiObi to scratch my itch.

“Star-gazing was a good idea.” 

Obito paused in sipping his hot chocolate and looked over at his boyfriend. Said man had a smile with a soft look on his face and dark eyes bright and warm.

The two of them were cuddled together under one blanket to ward off the crisp fall air. They sat on the floor of the second-floor deck of Hashirama’s house with the stars shined bright over them. The scene was only was accented by the sheer amount of darkness that surrounded them, making the stars glow. 

Obito huffed with a roll of his eyes. “Told you.”

Hashirama giggled and snuggled closer to Obito with his own cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He moved his head until their faces were together and did a quick Eskimo kiss which only served to scrunch Obito’s nose. This only made Hashirama giggle again and the Uchiha nipped the other’s cheek in retaliation. 

Quickly, there were some light jabs from both party’s until Hashirama laid his head on Obito’s shoulder and looked back at the stars again. “Tell me more about the star signs?”

Obito just sighed but with a soft smile and leaned his cheek on top of his boyfriend’s head. “Sure.” He then began to murmur softly and well into the late hours of the night. 


End file.
